The snake and the djinn
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Kaa, while moving from one hunting ground to another, make a startling discovery that will change his life forever. Warning: contains vore, mind control and other surprises.


The snake and the djinn

His long body was slithering on the ground.

A creature of habit, Kaa had a particular cycle when it came to feeding and getting to a potential hunting ground. Like any creature that mostly strived on subterfuge, stealth and manipulation, the python was someone who had to make sure no one knew exactly where to find him. If the prey could actually predict where he was, he'd starve after all.

So he was slithering away to his next position. Even though he largely preferred to lazily stay in a tree somewhere to wait for tasty preys, this was a necessity. He simply had to move toward a newer one at random intervals to make sure his belly would be full when it needed to.

His latest meal having been digested a few days ago, he was moving to his next area, if only to get something as tasty as that young tiger he had tasted before. He knew it had been dangerous when he had done so, yet the thrill had added a little spice to it all. Anticipating his next meal, he moved and hissed softly with his goal in mind.

In his movement, there were unfortunately many things that he missed. So focused on his destination, Kaa easily left potential preys and other elements of interest along his path. His long tail following and zipping along, many small objects were either crushed or pushed around by the surprisingly long body of the hypnotic python.

Concentrated on going forward, the snake easily missed a trinket of great beauty, of absolute importance. His eyes set on the horizon, his tail began to touch the object in question, his scales rubbing all along in a continuous manner for many seconds.

Not paying any special attention to whatever touched his tail so, Kaa figured it must have been a rock or some tree bark, as always. He was, however, mistaken. As soon as his body stopped being in contact with said object, a small thunderous sound could be heard. Some purple lighting being visible even in the long distance separating Kaa from the object, he soon was both fascinated, yet also mystified by such a random occurrence.

Looking behind him to see just what could be the source of such a weird event, the python could see nothing out of the ordinary. Trees, the humidity of the jungle and the traces of his presence in the wet soil was all that he could notice, making him wonder if he was getting delirious from his chaotic diet.

''Greetings, master. I am Maridia, your own personal genie. For freeing me, you shall get...,'' a feminine voice said, one that was surprisingly close to Kaa's own position.

His gaze turning around to meet whoever was talking to him, the snake could see a very strange, yet also rather striking woman. While he was a snake and had no interest in the beauty of those absurd humans, the woman in front of him radiated something that made him doubt his position on the subject somehow.

She was an ebony-skinned female, a rather tall and even slightly muscular one, with her stomach being rather tight, revealed without any clothing to cover it. Dressed in purple see-through pants, a tube top of the same color and with multiple shiny materials on her body, she was an extravagant sight that would mesmerize any sort of man that laid his eyes on her.

However, in an ironic twist, Kaa was no man at all. Maridia, as she was called, seemed not to mind it one bit, which was a rather pleasant surprise for Kaa. ''What do you mean? Who are you? How did you sssneak up on?'' he asked, hissing in an annoyed fashion despite the pleasantness he could feel from her presence.

Laughing lightly, Maridia began to float slightly in order to impress her python master. ''Why, I am a genie. I possess grand powers and many other neat things that could make your life much better. I merely appeared before you after you rubbed my bottle,'' she explained, making it appear in a puff of thin air.

Impressed, yet also afraid of this being who seemingly did the impossible, Kaa looked at the object she was holding. It looked like some kind of urn to him, yet it was made of a kind of material that could be seen through opaquely. The material in itself was reminiscent of a deep and rather fantastic-looking yellow, yet it was a color that he could not properly identify. Adorned with many shiny stones, the object looked as beautiful and intricate as its holder, yet it did not really comfort Kaa in the slightest.

Despite his high intelligence, Kaa was more an animal than anything else. Acting more on his instincts and his immediate desires, the snake felt rather threatened by the sudden apparition of this powerful being. She could fly, make objects appear and there was a certain strange pleasantness that she emanated that made him uncomfortable. Accustomed to the fact that he could ease other people as means to prey on them, he would certainly not like to get on the other end of that trick himself.

''So, do you have a wish for me to grant, master?'' she asked, smiling pleasantly as she towered over him due to her floating a few inches above the ground.

Not feeling secure at all in the company of this woman, Kaa knew he had to strike right now in order to protect himself. However, he needed to do so intelligently or else she'd do something nasty to him, that much he was certain of. Rising up, he got to her eye level as he hissed as per his habit. ''Anything I wish for, you say?'' he asked, looking in her eyes with fake curiosity.

''But of course, master. You don't understand the kind of chance you have here. You could have everything you ever...'' she began to say, until something rather strange happened, making her mumble as her voice died out. The yellow eyes of her new master, somehow, had turned into bright circles of colors that went on and on ad infinitum. For each circle that disappeared, another took its place as a multitude of warm, cold and weird colors made the display most mesmerizing for the genie.

''If you want to pleassse me, then look into my eyesss,'' simply said Kaa, swaying his head slightly from right to left as he rose and ascended thanks to his snake physiology. Going at full power with his hypnosis, he dared not miss a single beat of this potentially dangerous ordeal he was facing. If he so much as botched it, it was certain that this ''Maridia'' would retaliate and make him regret his actions. Thus, he tried to overpower her as he began to get a bit closer.

Obeying his command, the genie could not actually resist what Kaa was attempting, as the dark-skinned beauty began to mimic the colors in her own eyes. Her lovely green pupils were soon reduced to nothing, as a cascade of brightness and confusion could be seen on her face. Pleasure mixing with fear, there was a sense of dread that accompanied it all that made it all the more tantalizing for the genie. She could do nothing to protect herself, yet she soon felt that there were no reasons why she should even try to do anything against it.

Seeing the genie smile as she quickly succumbed to his power, Kaa felt triumphant, yet also pleasantly surprised. Despite her frightening powers, it seemed as if she was weak-willed, something that worked to his advantage. Still swaying around and using his hypnotic powers, Kaa continued to focus his eyes on hers. ''Ssstand very ssstill for me,'' he commanded, already testing his hold on her.

Unbeknownst to him, she would have obeyed any of his commands despite it all. Standing very still like a board, she stopped moving as her floating form stayed at the same place. Her eyes still being full of the wonderful colors and with a big smile on her face, she felt blissful, yet also completely absent-minded.

Seeing that everything was working very well, Kaa went on to eliminate the threat head-on. Getting to the ground once more, he opened his mouth in order to gulp her down, satisfying his hunger and removing her altogether from his life. Smiling at how things were going very well for him, he began as he approached his mouth to her feet.

Barefoot, the genie had rings of a certain mineral substance he could not identify, yet they were the same colors as her bottle. Not minding their presence, the snake enveloped her toes and her sole in a single bite, bringing her down inside his mouth. His tongue running down on them, he could taste something rather exotic, yet also delicious. Her scent and her flavour being impossibly unique, he could already tell she would be delicious.

Getting farther in his meal, he could feel her feet and her lower legs in his throat as he made his way to her thighs. Despite the strange fabrics of what covered her legs, it was mostly light and did not ruin the experience for him. Her warmth and her savor was simply delightful for him as his mouth and throat expanded in order to let her get inside his stomach.

His tongue salivating and spreading all around her body, the completely hypnotized and subservient genie could not do anything to displease her master. Despite her particularly dangerous situation, her mindset made it impossible for her to resist in any way. Getting inside his throat slowly, Maridia was in bliss even though she could potentially die due to her reptile master.

Now up to her waist and hips, Kaa was ecstatic as he licked her stomach madly. His forked tongue running on her abdominal muscles, he could not get enough of her strong, yet lightly sweet taste. Maridia was a divine meal, one fit for a king as he gulped her down greedily. With a huge bulge in his throat due to her body making its way to his belly, the genie was now a bit more than half-way inside him.

Swallowing greedily her chest and reaching for her neck, Kaa was simply mad in the tasty pleasure this being was granting him. Despite her chest being rather tough to swallow, the round and juicy morsels were more than worth it as his saliva coated her chocolate skin with glee.

Finally down to her face, he continuously swallowed in order to bring her in his stomach quickly. With even her perfumed hair bringing delectable satisfaction, Kaa finally took his final taste of the genie girl as he gulped her down. The bulge in his throat reducing in size quickly, it was soon replaced by a singular one in his belly. Smiling happily at the achievement of getting rid of this powerful enemy and getting the best meal he ever had at the same time, the python decided to rest for a spell, if only to digest her a bit before going on his merry way.

Looking at the object she had made appear out of thin air once more, Kaa was content as he saw it dissolve into thin air. Taking that as an indicative that she was now vanquished, the proud python felt invincible. If he could take on the bizarrely alluring woman and her strange powers, there really was nothing he could not actually handle. Perhaps he'd actually teach a lesson or two to Shere Khan, if only to make him see things his way for once.

However, while he was thinking about the future prospects caused by his newfound courage, Kaa began to cough a little. Wondering if there was perhaps one of Maridia's accessories stuck in his throat, he began to have a bit of difficulty breathing. Panicking at the possibility of dying due to this, he tried to clear his throat by any means necessary. After a few seconds of painful coughing, a purple smoke erupted through his mouth and nostrils as a flash of light of the same colorization appeared at the same time.

Flabbergasted by this, Kaa nonetheless felt thankful that he could now breathe normally as the sweet taste of fresh air made its way in his nose and mouth. However, as he regained his composure, a vision of horror stood in front of him as Maridia floated in front of him, looking mightily angry.

''I give you wishes and the means to a happy existence and this is how you repay me? You stupid snake, I ought to make you pay for your insolence and your idiocy!'' she loudly said. Her aura of allure not diminished in the slightest, it was joined by one that suggested terror, making her reappearance an odd sensation for Kaa.

Shivering due to the very different attitude she had toward him, Kaa soon remembered that he could easily overpower him. Smiling confidently, he rose up once more as he did not leave her a single chance to muster up any amount of resistance or preparation to his hypnotic skills. ''You talk big, yet you'll find your way down my throat very sssoon. You loved it, I'm sssure of it,'' he said, boasting as colorful rings appeared in his eyes once more.

Looking offended and even angrier than before, Maridia stood there as she looked in his eyes without any indicative that this was affecting her. ''You forget something, 'master'. When you released me, I was obligated to grant you your wishes and please you with my submission to your will, however I would do it. I don't have to anymore, considering I don't have my bottle anymore, do you know why?'' she asked, taunting him with her ungodly resistance.

Beginning to panic a little, Kaa tried to use his powers to their maximum. The colors being very bright and his body moving in a repetitive pattern, he knew that anyone with even a bit of appreciation for his eyes would be enthralled on the spot. Yet, she was fine, standing right in front of him as her green eyes were left unchanged.

''It's because you're my bottle, now. However, you must know your place and I know exactly how I'm going to achieve this,'' she said, boasting whatever it was that she planned to do. Looking into his eyes, she began to emit spirals of purple and red colorization, mimicking his method. What was different, however, was the fact that Maridia was much, much more powerful than Kaa would ever be, a fact that would dawn on the snake soon enough.

Thinking that he had somehow won when he saw colors appearing in her eyes, Kaa smiled in triumph. She would soon be his again, something that made him anticipate eating her once more. Licking his lips, he only had to push his influence forward into her weak mind.

Yes, only had to keep looking into her eyes...

To make the colors keep appearing...

To eat...

To...

...

His thoughts getting fuzzy, the colors in his own eyes began to replicate her own, with purple and red signifying that he was at her mercy right now. Fate being quite ironic with him, the hypnotic snake had never really prepared to face off against someone who could use the same approach as him. Vulnerable and now under the power of Maridia, his sense of self and his grasp on reality were in shamble.

''You are a bottle. Something made to make me comfortable. You are my object and you will soon learn that there is nothing you can do to prevent me from using you,'' the genie said, her tone harsh, yet also commanding.

The concepts flowing inside his head due to her genie powers, Kaa knew exactly what she meant despite not understanding before what a bottle even was. He would be a superb trinket made to accommodate her need. The thought, despite how horrible it should have been to imagine, somehow brought a smile to his face.

''You will no longer think, act, eat or sleep. You will simply lodge me and be changed when I see fit. You are my thing. No longer a snake, but a penitent object that will be at my mercy for all of eternity,'' she added, her colors drilling into his mind as her suggestions and orders were replacing whatever was inside his mind.

If he had been a human or even a little bit stronger, Kaa could have perhaps fought this, yet the guilt, his removal of his sense of self, his weakened will and his desire to obey this sublime and lovely being took importance over any objections he might have had at this point. It was his destiny and his was already relishing at the idea that he might serve Maridia, his genie mistress, in a way that she would be satisfied.

Her colors stopping right there in their track, the beautiful genie crossed her arms as if waiting for Kaa to act on her commands. Looking at him with her beautiful green eyes, Maridia clapped her hands to make her hold on the snake even more obvious than it ever was.

Kaa, coiling around on himself, soon constricted himself in a way that was painful for him. Still, despite all that, he knew he had to obey his beautiful and powerful mistress. Not only did he have to, but he wanted to. He craved for her approval now, desiring for her to look upon him with favor.

Satisfied about his position, the dark-skinned genie clapped her hands once more, changing the very fabric of his being. His green and brown scales soon turned into solid gold, as his shape was soon molded by her expert touch. Becoming a solid mass of molten precious metal, Kaa was no longer a snake, but something else that had not yet been fully formed.

Her hands working with the material she had, Maridia soon twisted around the material, creating a new bottle from the remains of that terrible creature. The lid being thin, yet also more spherical in shape, it accompanied the rounder and leaner aspect of the whole object. Adding a few gems to the side, emeralds, topaz, rubies and sapphires of tiny proportion made their way out of the molten metal, solidifying their places quite quickly.

With the basis being done, the metal began to get a bit cooler as it solidified half-way, leaving a certain malleability to its structure. Creating thoughtful patterns on the side, a singular snake could be seen circling its way on the bottle, leaving a reminder of just who Maridia had taught a lesson to. The gems serving as his eyes, his hypnotic skills were left immortalized on the bottle he had turned into, leaving a twist of irony on the bottle she would soon inhabit.

Her work done, Maridia felt rather sad that she did not seem to have a good master like she had a long time ago. Knowing very well that she would need to go inside this bottle in order to wait for the next lucky holder of her object, she puffed into purple smoke as she sighed to herself.

''Let's just hope the next one will be much better than this one.''

With that said, she disappeared into Kaa, now transformed into a bottle. Incapable of speaking, thinking or doing anything due to his lack of forethought, the snake had unfortunately met more than his match in this genie that had offered him nothing but kindness. His story now being over, he would be a silent and inactive part of another one, thus was his fate.


End file.
